Lambo's Misadventures
by Megumin-Chan00
Summary: Tsuna woke up from his sleep just to see that his mansion was destroyed like a storm so he kicked all of his Guardians out, but Lambo has a different punishment, is that, he will enroll and study in a Boarding School by force, not normal but its the Prestigeous Gakuen Alice. Will Lambo survive or the students, teachers or even Persona survive the troublemaker of Vongola? [ONGOING]
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic, Enjoy**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Gakuen Alice**

~~~0~~~

Chapter 1: The Destruction

-At the Vongola Mansion-

Morning was peaceful and quiet until his Guardians gone on rampage and Tsuna just woke up from his sleep seeing the bed is the only thing haven't got destroyed by his Stupid Guardians.

 **'Wha-what the hell!?'** Tsuna thought shockingly, left the room in a pajamas just to see that, the mansion was a wreck.

Lambo jumped away while Gokudera is throwing the bombs anywhere while one of Lambo's grenade was thrown to Yamamoto, Yamamoto thought it was baseball so he threw it unknownly to Ryohei then it exploded, while the Skylark and the Pineapple head were on a killing spree, and Reborn(Adult) was just standing, crying, looking at his precious Coffee maker, he himself never saw Reborn cry.

Tsuna headed to his office and seeing the unfinished paperworks without a scratch but the desk, oh no, the inside, Tsuna checked the wrecked drawer only to see that the engagement ring he planned to give it to his Girlfriend today was destroyed along with the hand knitted doll that looks like him.

Tsuna took a rope and a handcuff out of nowhere and gone on HDWM taking all of his guardians tied, put them in a chair then Rebord walked towards him.

Anger boiled to his blood along with Reborn, "WHO THE HELL STARTED THIS!" Tsuna angrily shouted at them, then Reborn spoke up,

"Who destroyed my precious Coffee maker, that was my prized gift by Nono!" Reborn, trying to look calm but unable to.

"Jyu-Jyuudaime it was Ahoshi who started all of this please forgive me!" Gokudera cried comically.

"Too late, all of you will be punished by kicking all of you out of the mansion until it was fixed and all of the trouble you did was unforgivable!" Reborn answered.

"Reborn, what punishment should I give to Lambo since he's still a kid?" Tsuna whispered to him.

Reborn whispered something to Tsuna and he agreed with it, and Tsuna called someone on the phone.

"Lambo you started most of this so I'll be sending you to a School, not a normal one but a Boarding school for three months because the repair will be finished in three months" Tsuna stated.

"WHAT!?, Lambo sama didn't do anything wrong!" Lambo panicked.

"The school is Gakuen Alice so you can fake your Lightning flame into an Alice, I have asked Talbot to make anti Alice rings so it would be safe," Tsuna explained to Lambo.

"But Lambo sama hate schools" Lambo sobbed.

"Stupid cow aside, who destroyed my precious Coffee Maker or else.. I'll call someone you hate here," Reborn stood in front of the tied Guardians, The Guardians gulped in fear as they panic.

"Re-reborn san! it was those two who started the outbreak!" Gokudera explained as he pointed his finger to Hibari and  
Mukuro.

Hibari looked so angry like _'I'll bite you to death'._

Mukuro was secretly laughing ' _Fufufufufufuu'._

"All of you will be kicked out of the Mansion for three months while Giannini and Spanner inspect the CCTV cameras in the whole mansion to see who destroyed my Finished Paperworks, Reborn's Coffee maker and the Engagement ring I brought yesterday, understand!?" Tsuna is still in HDWM mode without flames.(weird right? only his eyes had orange color is a new ability which is somewhat Alice for some Alice users)

"Jyuudaime, who would guard you if we're not by your side?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna, what are we all gonna do outside?" Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Sawada! what do you mean by engagement ring?" Ryohei wondered.

Yet the two are still doing the same

"I already have chosen one to be my bodyguard," Tsuna answered, looking at Basil.

Basil agreed with it as if he doesnt want to get killed along.

"I'll scatter all of you in whole Tokyo and Namimori but if you destroyed something out there, you know what will happen because it would just fill into my paperworks," Tsuna's angry aura spreaded.

"Lambo sama no go to school!" Lambo cried.

"Lambo.. I will accompany you to that school," Tsuna smiled cheerfully while angry.

"Yes Boss" Lambo in fear of being killed, said it in monotone.

"And you're gonna start studying there tomorrow, got it? Lambo," Tsuna told him, as he put down his HDWM.

"Yes, Tsuna-nii" Lambo obeyed

* * *

-Next day-

While they were in a ride in Tokyo, Tsuna saw a book lying in the side walk and his Hyper Intuition was bugging him to pick that book.

"Driver san, please stop the car for a while," The driver stopped as he obeyed The Decimo, as Tsuna walked out of the Limo.

"Tsuna nii, where are you going?" Lambo asked as he stayed in boredom.

"Just to pick up a book, hmm..., it looks like the owner's name is written down here and it says Sadaharu Inui, and it was named Data book," Tsuna read the contents in it as he walked back into the Limo.

 **'It seems like this will be useful for tortu- I mean punishing my Guardians** ,'Tsuna smirked evilly as the Driver continued driving to their destination.

After the long ride, they reached the large front gate of Gakuen Alice.

"Tsuna nii is this the Boarding school your gonna enroll me?" Lambo stared as he walked with Tsuna.

"Yeah, Lambo come here, wear this anti Alice ring so it would be safe entering this school," Tsuna gave the ring to him as he wore the other one for himself too.

"So this is where rich kids and bratty kids are studying eh? right Tsuna nii?" Lambo smiled as he get to know brats that are just like him.

"Yeah, Lambo," Tsuna held Lambo as they walked to the gate, and it was stopped by the guards.

"Stop! who are you?!" The Guard walked in front of them.

"Im enrolling Lambo here."

And Narumi came out of nowhere, going near them as well.

"My, my, who are you people?" Narumi stared at them, the guards blushed but the two was unaffected by his Alice.

Basil was on the back of a Limo with Chrome, ready to defend their boss.

"Im here to go on a meeting with the Principals and to enroll Lambo," Tsuna explained.

"Oh I see, what kind of Alice this kid has and sir, do you have nullification Alice? you and the kid is not even affected by my Alice," Narumi asked in respect.

"Lambo has a very strong Lightning Alice and I don't have any Alice, Are you perhaps, A teacher in this school?" Tsuna answered and asked him.

"Oh I see, yes Im a teacher in this school, Im Anjo Narumi you can call me Narumi sensei and how did you withstand my Alice?" Narumi introduced himself as he asked.

"We're wearing anti Alice ring oh and Im Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna and this one is Bovino Lambo," Tsuna smiled.

"I thought you two were brothers since I see how close you both are," Narumi smiled as well.

"Tsuna nii, who is this person?" Lambo asked while in his thought, **'He's like** **Lussuria but more gayish**.'

"Oh he will be your teacher, and Lambo, don't do anything stupid inside there and I will accompany you until the school ends later" Tsuna answered.

"Yes Tsuna nii" Lambo obeyed.

"My, my, how beautiful a sibling love is" Narumi cheered happily as he let the two enter the campus.

As they're walking into the campus,

"Lambo, here wear this, this will be your uniform in this school," Tsuna said as he gave the clothes to Lambo while he's holding Lambo's baggage.

"Where can I wear this?" Lambo asked.

"Bovino kun, you can wear that in our changing room there" Narumi pointed the room where he can change.

"Thank you Oka- Narumi sensei," Lambo almost slip up Okama. (it means gay)

"Bovino kun is thinking me as a mother now waaaah :D" Narumi said as he's in deep thoughts.(Narumi mistook Oka- into Oka-san)

 **'You got it wrong!,'** Lambo looked shocked and sweat dropped as he looked at his happy teacher.

"Lambo don't destroy anything in this school like you did to the Mansion okay?" Tsuna said to Lambo.

"Yes, Tsuna nii!" Lambo said as Lambo ran into the changing room, then few minutes later he came out feeling unconfortable.

"Tsuna nii, I don't like this uniform, its unconfortable and can I remove this ribbon?" Lambo held the ribbon.

"Just keep up with that uniform, and sure you can remove that ribbon if it hurts you," Tsuna gave permission to Lambo.

"Yay, Thank you Tsuna nii!" Lambo happily removed the ribbon.

"Bovino kun, lets go to your first class!" Narumi already snapped out of his thoughts as he called Lambo.

Its math class, the teacher was gonna teach when Narumi opened the door and two other people were with sensei.

"Hello Students! we have a new student here!" Narumi looked down as he didnt see Lambo.

"Huh?" Narumi looked around.

"Tsuna kun where did Bovino kun go?" Narumi asked.

"He ran away."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuna nii! help me!" Lambo tried to get away from the grip of a person.

"Ah Persona san, thank you for finding him!" Tsuna thanked him.

"I just passed by when I saw this kid so I brought him here," Persona dropped Lambo as he walked away.

 **'How can he command Persona!?'** The Students were jaw dropped.

~~~0~~~

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **Hi, Im sorry if you noticed something wrong in the grammars as I didn't had a beta and this is my first fic** **and sorry if its a bit short, I cutted its parts so it would be interesting** and I added Inui in the story for more thrill in the next few chapters.

(oh pls no flames and readers, feel free to criticize me if there is something wrong at the fic)

 **I would be updating this but I might update it weekly or monthly since school is starting so please keep up :)**

 ** _Ps: Could anyone know his GF?_**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~0~~~

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _"Tsuna nii! help me!" Lambo tried to get away from the grip of a person._

 _"Ah Persona san, thank you for finding him!" Tsuna thanked him._

 _"I just passed by when I saw this kid so I brought him here," Persona dropped Lambo as he walked away._

 ** _'How can he command Persona!?'_** _The Students were jaw dropped._

* * *

Chapter 2:

Some of the students are still shocked until Narumi said to Lambo that "Introduce yourself Bovino-kun."

"Im Bovino Lambo, who wants to be my surbonate?" Lambo laughed.

 **"** Hey you, what do you think you're saying Idiot cow," Sumire shouted and glared.

"Shut up, Idiot dog," Lambo shouted.

"Lambo..." the aura from the person he fears grow.

 **'Eeeeek!?'** Lambo sweated in bullets as he looked at his Tsuna-nii.

"Behave..." Tsuna whispered angrily as he accidently summoned Natsu, good thing no one noticed.

"Y-yes Boss!" Lambo behaved, "Im Bovino Lambo, I... Im a Lightning Alice user, nice t-to meet you!" Lambo bowed in fear.

Mikan woke up from her sleep, looking at the new student, **'I wonder if I can be friends with him...'**

 **'Money! money! I can smell money from them!'** Hotaru stared at them in happiness.

 **'Hmph, another brat has come,'** Natsume thought harshly.

 **'This candies are sweet, also I hope no trouble will come,'** Ruka thought as he ate the rare grape candies from the new Candy shop.

 **'I hope he's not a troublemaker,'** Inchou thought.

 **'New person to bully,'** someone thought.

No one knows that Koko was reading their minds.

Jinno just looked at the two, he hates being ignored.

"Lambo, what kind of explosives do you have in there?" Tsuna asked.

"Pink grenades, mini nuclear bombs and my TYL bazooka!" Lambo cheered

The students were shocked to hear that, even Jinno and Narumi.

"I forgot to say, give me your anti Alice ring Lambo," Tsuna took the ring.

"But Tsuna nii, they might attack me with their Alice," Lambo cried.

The other students were getting impatient, so one of them used their Alice to throw the Trash can and the two books towards Tsuna and Lambo, until.

Tsuna's HI flared up and he tried to use his oath flames to control it but before he uses it, a Lion cub appeared in front of them and knocked it away and petrified the frog inside the trash can.

The students were startled, even Mochu, who used his Alice to throw those things at them.

"Gyahahahahaha!, What a useless attack," Lambo laughed as he said it.

Everyone was startled in fear when they saw a Lion cub covered in flames.

"Gao!"

"Thank you Natsu" Tsuna carried Natsu as he noticed that the teacher who is Jinno didn't get to teach.

"Hey, you're an Alice, Why aren't you in the Alice Data book!?" Jinno stood up.

"Sorry, Sensei, I dont have an Alice," Tsuna sweat dropped as he tried to walk out of the room but,

"Then what kind of Lion cub that has flames around it?" Jinno exclaimed.

Dark air has surrounded Tsuna, "This is my pet, what else are you gonna ask?" Tsuna smiled sadisticly

'Its flame is similar as mine,' Natsume inspected the Lion cub from his seat.

"Now, now, Lambo your partner will be-" Narumi was cut off when, "Narumi sensei, I wonder what star are you giving to Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna kun, we haven't decided yet, and Lets go to the Principal's office, I'll show you where, you have a meeting with them right?" Narumi walked away with Tsuna, as Jinno was dumbstrucked

"Okay, Im gonna start to teach, Bovino kun, go seat to that free space" Jinno wrote something on the board as Lambo sat.

Narumi came back, "I forgot your partner is Natsume kun," Narumi left as he said that.

"EHHH!?"

"I hope he is strong! gyahahahha," Lambo laughed as Jinno stared at him.

"Hey, Bovino san, stop laughing or else you'll get punished," The class Inchou whispered to him.

Jinno got Irritated and he electrocuted Lambo "Do you think your immune at it?" when electric hit Lambo, Its ineffective.

Everyone looked at Lambo, Who stopped laughing a second ago.

The Bell rang, everyone wondered why their break is early.

"Bovino san! wanna go with us in Central?" Mikan asked Lambo, who was gonna stand up.

"What is Central? is that a place?" Lambo looked at them.

"A place to buy stuff and they have shops, candy shop, cafes, accessories store and many more!" Inchou explained to him.

"Candy shop!?" Lambo looked at them in happiness.

"Yeah! I heard there is a new candy shop, lets check it out!" Mikan held Lambo as they go out of the classroom.

"Mikan seems to be happy that someone like her who is also a trouble maker," Hotaru walked away to follow them, then the Ruka and Inchou followed as well.

* * *

At the Central

Lambo looked around, "Its big! I wish I have my castle built in this place!"

 **'His dream seems that he wanted to be a king of a kingdom,'** Mikan thought as she led Lambo fo the new candy shop.

The candy shop has a signboard, its Vongola Candy Shop.

"Lambo this is the new candy shop that has recently opened," Mikan walked in as Lambo followed her.

As they enter, they saw a familiar person in the seats, they seem to be talking about something.

"Tsuna nii!"

"Narumi sensei!"

"Lambo and who might you be?" Tsuna looked at the girl with twin tails.

"Im Sakura Mikan, uhh.." Mikan didn't know his name.

"Im Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna, are you a new friend of Lambo?" Tsuna asked while smiling.

"Yes!" They both said.

"I almost forgot, Lambo, you can have as much as you want in this shop since it was owned by the Vongola" Tsuna said as Mikan and Narumi stared at them.

"EHHHH!"

"Tsuna kun, I didnt know your company owned this shop or should I call it cafe?" Narumi asked at surprise.

The others, who was outside the cafe, stared at surprise.

"If we have Lambo here, I can get as much as alots of Grape candies!" Ruka happily said.

 **'Money!, Its real! I can smell money from them!'** Hotaru thought happily.

"I didnt know Bovino san was part of a rich family..." Inchou stared at surprise as Mikan saw them.

"Guys, go inside!" Mikan called them as the three entered the cafe.

Everyone chose what they like as Narumi and Tsuna talked about something.

"Tsuna kun, I wonder if you had a girlfriend already," Narumi said as he took a sip of the shake.

"I do have a girlfriend, her name is Kyoko," Tsuna said as he held something from his pocket.

"You're so lucky! did you two have kissed already," Narumi smiled and until he remembered something that made him lonely.

"Yeah, and why are you sad all of a sudden?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Its nothing, I just remembered something," Narumi looked at the window.

At the other seat

"Arigato Bovino san, for letting us have free drinks and snacks," Inchou thanked him as he took a bite of strawberry farfait.

"I very very thank you Lambo!" Ruka ate the grape candies.

"Arigato Bovino san for treating us snacks and ice creams," Mikan smiled at him which made Lambo blush.

"I-Its no problem at all, lets go here many times if you want, my surb- I mean Mikan chan and all of you," Lambo almost slipped up the word 'surbonates'.

Tsuna stared at him which made Lambo gulped in fear, but glad that he didn't say a thing.

After they ate, they walked out of the shop and toured the whole Central,

Lambo looked at his pocket, only with 1000 yen, he really wanted to buy that big toy grenades, which is 2500 yen.

Ruka ate all of the grape candies, he really wanted more, he asked the rabbit, who was with him, "Should I ask again for grape candies?" he said, then the rabbit said no.

Hotaru found a new piece for the Invention alice users, and she took it from a shop.

Mikan was staring at the shop full of something she really likes.

Inchou sat in the bench, too tired to follow them everywhere.

Then they all came back together and after they toured the whole Central, they visited the camp or forest where Mikan gone to find and know what alice she has.

"Lets visit Mr. Bear guys!" Mikan walked into the forest.

As they walked in the forest, Inchou looked back, "Umm I think we should escape first before going here,"

They all looked at their back to see a Mutant Chick following them.

"RUN!" They all ran and hided in the bushes.

"Why did Piyo escaped again!" Mikan looked at the chick, who were finding them.

"Sorry I can't use my Alice for this," Ruka looked down.

"I'll beat that chick and get him back to the place where he belongs to!" Lambo walked out of the bushes.

"Hey its dangerous, cow!" Hotaru warned him but he didnt listened anyway.

"Hey big chick! come here!" Lambo called the chick, he's glad that he has stored electric in his horns due to being electrocuted by his teacher.

The mutant chick walked towards him, then Lambo used something.

"Electro Cornetta!" Lambo jumped to the chick as he electrocuted it, The others in the bushes were shocked.

"Green lightning, a new one indeed," Hotaru took pictures of it.

"Nooooo my friend!" Ruka cried.

"So this is the strength of his Alice..," Inchou looked at the destructive power of Lambo's electricity.

After electrocuting the chick

"The chick is like a fried chicken for me, we have dinner tonight" Hotaru looked at the chick, brutally electrocuted by Lambo.

"DON'T DIE MY FRIEND!" Ruka cried as the chick looked at him.

"Bovino san... you are good at controlling your Alice! I really wished that my Alice can also help people..," Mikan said to Lambo.

"Arigato Mikan chan, call me by my name too since.." Lambo forgot what to say.

"Sure Lambo san," Mikan smiled at him.

The students who take care of the animals took Piyo back to the farm house, The bell rang.

"Crap, the next class, lets go back!" Mikan walked back to the campus as everyone followed her.

Then a curtain someone who is hiding at the back of the tree, "That is his Alice huh, Its as destructive as my Fire Alice,"

~~~0~~~

End of the chapter

 **Sorry if some of them are a bit of OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers** **, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

The class started, but it seems that no teachers are going in to teach them.

"Suspicious, break is early now there are classes but no teacher is coming."

"I wonder what happened.."

The school speaker above the chalk board spoke up, "All students must come to their respective class, and for the person who recently enrolled here, please go to the Dangerous ability class."

"Dangerous ability class, recently enrolled student.. Lambo san thats you!" Mikan looked at Lambo, who was wondering who was called.

"Eh, me?" Lambo smiled, "Im going to a dangerous class, I wonder who were strong there!"

Suddenly a book was thrown to Lambo's head

"Itte," Lambo was controlling himself not to use the bazooka.

"Hey ugly cow, a weakling like you will never even enter the dangerous ability class, how come you were called to go there, idiot," Sumire aimed to throw a book at Lambo.

"Gotta stay calm..." Lambo used the Ten year bazooka, the smoke filled up with pink ones.

Sumire, and the others looked at shock, "Who are you?!"

"Yare, yare, my younger self used the bazooka again huh?" Adult Lambo looked down to see his former classmates.

"A weird bazooka, I'll try to make that one," Hotaru wrote something in a notepad out of nowhere.

"Ah Mikan chan! nice to meet you again, where did your Kuro neko go?" Lambo looked around to see Sumire, "I haven't forgive you for throwing a book at my head back then tho Ugly dog."

"What?" Sumire looked angry at him.

"Lambo san, what do you mean by **M** **y Kuro neko?** " Mikan stared at him.

"Opps I forgot, It seems like my younger self is in Gakuen Alice huh.." Lambo walked near to Hotaru and Inchou.

"You two, I really missed you both so much that you, Imai san made a farewell gift for me back then," Lambo hugged the two.

 **'I can't breath!'** Inchou thought.

 **'What farewell gift did we make?'** Hotaru stared on the other side, inspecting the Ten year Bazooka.

"Yare, yare, it looks like my stay here was already 4 minutes, my time to talk is one minute left," Lambo released the hug.

"Lambo is that really you?" Ruka looked at him at shock.

"Yeah, adult one. Mikan chan, Ruka kun, come here for a bit," Lambo said as the two go near.

"What is it?" The two asked at the same time.

"Please take care of Kuro neko, more troubles will come as few days pass by," Lambo finished the sentence until the pink smoke enveloped him and gone back to his present self.

"Lambo san! what happened to you!?" Mikan looked at him as Lambo came back with a wound.

"I got beaten up by Ahodera again," Lambo walked away to take the Ten year bazooka.

 **'Who's Ahodera?'** The others thought.

"Well, I'll see you later Lambo san! Im from the Special ability class by the way!" Mikan walked away to go to their respective class.

The others also left, Lambo walked in the hallway as he saw a familiar person, "Tsuna nii!"

"Lambo lets go to your class!" Tsuna walked as Lambo followed,

Meanwhile a call from Tsuna's phone rang, its Shouichi.

He answered it, "Hello? Sho-" Tsuna was cut off when Shouichi said, "Tsuna san! the Varia arrived here with more paper works and their group seems to be incomplete, missing 4 members."

"I see, Yes, yeah, yes, tell them to behave while I'm not there, I have something to give them as a gift," Tsuna ended the call as he reached the Dangerous ability class.

"Lambo, behave okay? or else.." Tsuna said as Lambo panicked, "YES BOSS!"

"I have something to do so I can't stay here for whole day, bye Lambo!" Tsuna left.

"This is the dangerous room eh!" Lambo talked to himself before knocking and opened the door, a weird atmosphere came up.

Persona looked at him.

"It seems that you came huh? introduce yourself," Persona said.

"I'm Bovino Lambo, user of Lightning Alice, now who wants to be my su-" Lambo stopped as Persona said something, "you mean you wanted to know who is your partner?"

"Yes sensei! is he/she strong?" Lambo said while in mind, **'I meant to say surbonates, not partner!'**

"Very strong, I was the one who trained him, and he's Natsume!" Persona looked at Natsume.

 **'I feel sad for the cow boy there..'** Nobara thought.

"Hahahahahhaha," The youngest member of the class and Hayate laughed

"Grrrr," Lambo trying to hold his temper.

"If you will excuse me, I have a meeting today, a substitute teacher will come here later" Persona left the room.

Lambo sat beside Nobara.

 **'I have a bad feeling about this...'** Lambo looked around.

* * *

-Mean while in front of the gate-

"VOOOOOII, FLAN YOU'LL STAY IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL FOR 3 MONTHS AS A FUCKING PUNISHMENT FOR DYING MY HAIR BLUE, AND DONT YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE VARIA!" The Swordsman shouted.

"Ushishishishi, I the Prince will leave you here, unlucky frog, ushishishi." The Fallen Prince said.

"Hai, Hai Fallen Ouji sama and Loud Swordsman." Flan said in monotone.

"NANI!?" The Swordsman tried to kill Flan but was stopped by the Lussuria.

"Ushishishi, I'm not a Fallen Prince for you information," The Fallen Prince threw a knife in Flan's frog hat.

"Itai, Senpai." (Flan is 10 in this story, I dont want Lambo to be lonely xD)

While the argument is ongoing, Tsuna was gonna go out of the building and he saw the arguing 4 Varia Members.

Then the Varia saw him, "VOIIII, SAWADA, WHAT ARE YA DOIN HERE!" Squalo shouted

"Wha-what are you doing here S-squalo and Va-Varia!?, I thought your in the Mansion right now..." Tsuna said.

"We actually came here to punish Flan for dying our hair, We taught that enrolling him here will be a better punishment since Flan hates school," Lussuria said.

"Squalo, after enrolling him into this school, come with me to the headquarters and I'll give you something you will never forget," Tsuna said with evil smirk on his face.

Everyone gulped, Then Squalo entered the building with Flan but was stopped by the guards.

"VOIIII WHERE IS THE PRINCIPAL OF THIS DAMN SCHOOL!" Squalo shouted as the guards go away making him pass the gates.

Then the riot(or what you wanted to call) happened in the Principal's Office.

* * *

-Back in the Classroom-

"VOOOOOOOOOIIII!"

Lambo sat down in fear when hearing loud sounds from a place, he knew that it was Squalo.

Natsume thinks from few hours ago that this Lambo's Brother has an Alice but he said he doesn't have one but his pet has a flames around it, he thought he might have a summoning Alice.

* * *

-At the Principal's Office-

"VOOOOIII, CAN YOU LET THIS FLAN STUDY IN THIS SCHOOL, FOR 3 MONTHS," Squalo said it aloud while Flan was at his side, the Principals sweatdropped.

"Does he have an Alice?" The Elementary Principal said.

"VOOII, YA ILLUSION ALICE," Squalo said it again loudly, as the Principals almost got deaf due to his loud voice.

"Illusion?" one of the Principals thought, "Sure, what is his name?" The Principal of Highschool dept said.

"Im Flan, Varia Flan right senpai?" Flan said his name hiding the fact that he doesnt have a last name so he thought of making it Varia.

"When will he start?" Persona Asked.

"TODAY! AND PUT THIS BRAT SOMEWHERE WHERE ITS DANGEROUS!"

* * *

-Back to the Dangerous Classroom-

20 mins later...

They're all quiet until Narumi Entered and brought a new student in uniform and a frog hat.

"I substituted as a teacher in this class for a while and we have a new student today!, Flan introduce yourself!" Narumi said as Flan walked into the room.

"Hai, Hai, I'm Varia Flan, nice to meet you" Flan introduced himself in monotone.

 **'Crap!'** Lambo shouted at his mind.

"As I heard from the Principals, his Alice is surely dangerous and can give you nightmares." Narumi stated.

 **'The cow and now a frog!?'** The ice princess thought with shock.

"And his partner will be Hayate kun!" Narumi said it cheerfully.

"WHAT!?" The wind manipulator shouted.

"Good Luck with your Missions later!, Bye and this will be free time to know your two new classmates!" Narumi left.

 **'This brat has the destructive power of lightning as my fire Alice, I wonder who said to move him here into this class, he might become a victim of that Persona,'** Natsume looked at Lambo secretly

"Hey Kuroneko, how strong are you?" Lambo asked cheerfully.

"Strong enough to kill you and that frog over there," Natsume replied.

"Huh? Hai hai," Flan said and secretly used an Illusion on Natsume and turned him into a girl with long hair and in girl's school uniform.

Everyone stared at Natsume, holding the cameras.

Natsume, who was irritated to the looks of everyone, "What are you looking at?" The Black cat looked at himself and in a state of shock.

"HOW DID I BECOME A GIRL!? WHO DID THIS TO ME!" Natsume shouted as he see himself as a girl.

"Me, brat kuro neko," Flan raised his hands casually as if nothing happened.

"YOU!" Natsume tried to use his Alice but it didn't work.

Lambo noticed that Flan is wearing his Anti Alice ring just like his.

"Ah, Sorry, I made your Alice neutral for time being, your appearance will last for one hour tho," Flan stated.

"WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF ALICE IS THIS!?" Natsume panicked and being angry.

"Kuro neko, you're so lucky that you can be a girl for an hour, VARIA SAMA MAKE ME A GIRL TOO!" Hayate begged Flan in dogeza.

 **'Perverts,'** The Ice Princess thought.

 **'Gyahaahhahaha, Ahodera will be proud with us!'** Lambo shouted at his mind.

"I DONT WANT TO BE LIKE POLKA!"

* * *

-At the Mansion-

As the other Varia entered, Tsuna got the rope out of nowhere and tied all of them up, including Xanxus.

"This is your punishment for bringing more Papers and destroying stuff back in Italy!" Tsuna laughed evilly along with Reborn.

"Basil!" Tsuna called, "Tsuna dono," Basil replied, "Make some Inui juice, the Penal Tea one, from the book that I found lying on the ground back in Tokyo!" Tsuna commanded, "Yes," Basil accepted the order and made it with Bianchi.

Tsuna made them drink something that they will never forget.

* * *

-Mean while in Tokyo-

"Where did my data book go..., I'm 100% sure I dropped it here somewhere, that notebook is important for my teammate's training," Inui fixed his glasses.

"Inui senpai ignore that book, lets go we have some tournaments to finish!" Momo called him.

"Coming!"

* * *

-Somewhere-

Gokudera saw a Gate with a sign "GA".

"Juudaime (crying)," then Gokudera shot his storm flame arrows everywhere around it and Gokudera used the small mist flames from the systema C.I.A. to hide himself.

The Guards panicked when the whole gate was breaking in pieces

And immediately called the higher ups.

Then Gokudera remembered what Juudaime said and he immediately stop and ran away while being invisible.

The higher ups, which were the Principals and Persona, "Persona sama we think an Alice destroyed the front gate!" one of the guards said.

"What!? did you see that Alice user!?" Persona being shocked.

"No, but we saw the arrows with red flames being shot in the gate and it disappeared leaving the Gate in pieces" The other guard said.

"Okay, fix that, I have something to discuss here" Persona put the telephone down.

 **End**

* * *

 _Omake: What happened to them?_

 _"Voi, what do you mean by Inui Juice?!" Squalo struggled to remove the rope but failed._

 _"Ushishishi, I the prince will never drink that," Bel, tried to reach his knifes and he still can't._

 _"Ara? I wonder what does Penal Tea taste like.." Lussuria sweat dropped._

 _"What kind of drink is that," Leviathan said while reaching the umbrellas._

 _"Who the hell would drink that!?" Xanxus tries to use his flame of wrath but it didnt seem to burn the ropes._

 _"It seems like Mammon is not here, well never mind, Basil kun! is the Juices ready?" Tsuna called._

 _"Almost done Tsuna dono, but Bianchi san said to make all 8 different juices, She has all of the ingredients for all of that" Basil answered._

 _"As I thought, we can now try all of it," Tsuna smirked evilly._

 _Minutes passed..._

 _"Tsuna dono!, Penal-Tea, Inui Special Vegetable Juice, Iwashi Misu, Ging'ale, Matcha, Kora, KoOHil, and Aozu are done!"_

 _"Lets Try it to them!"_

 _Squalo drank the Penal-Tea, he shouted "VOOooooii," flames on his mouth before he fainted._

 _Lussuria drank the Aozu, "Aaaaah!" Lussuria fainted with his face blue and his mouth with bubbles._

 _Bel drank the Kora, Bel thought that its just Cola, then, suddenly he fainted, "TOO MUCH COLLAGEN!"_

 _Leviathan drank the Matcha, he fainted with a poisoned reaction._

 _Xanxus drank the Ging'ale, Xanxus fell down like a dead.(A.N.:I have no idea what reaction this drink gives xD)_

 _Reborn popped out of nowhere and picked up the KoOHil._

 _"Reborn!, do-" Tsuna stopped when, he took a sip of it, "nt drink it..."_

 _Reborn thought it was a Coffee, an expresso one, then when he took a sip of it(he drank it all),then Reborn looked like he's paralized, fell down like a stone, eyes are big(shocked), and not moving afterwards._

 _Tsuna and Basil sweat dropped to see them like that, then someone came, It was Dino._

 _"Woah Hi Tsuna, hmm I wonder what is this," Dino took the Iwashi Mizu and drank it._

 _"D-dino san.." Tsuna sweat dropped, just looked at him fall down to the floor, and it seems like Dino didn't bring any of his surbonates with him._

 _"Tsuna dono, what should we do!?" Basil looked around to have fainted people._

 _"Lets bring them into a room," Tsuna carried Reborn and Dino while Basil pulled Squalo and Bel._

 _The Inui special vegetable juice was untouched until, "What is this? this isn't even worth money but I wonder what does it taste like.." A certain person you know sip it and fainted._

 _"Mammon!"_

 _Additional Chapter End.._

* * *

 **Note: The meeting with Tsuna and the Principals will appear as a flashback in the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I got sick and sorry for the late post, I mean sorry if its short.**

 _Flashback:_

 _Gokudera saw a Gate with a sign "GA"._

 _"Juudaime (crying)," then Gokudera shot his storm flame arrows everywhere around it and Gokudera used the small mist flames from the systema C.I.A. to hide himself._

 _The Guards panicked when the whole gate was breaking in pieces_

 _And immediately called the higher ups._

 _Then Gokudera remembered what Juudaime said and he immediately stop and ran away while being invisible._

 _The higher ups, which were the Principals and Persona, "Persona sama we think an Alice destroyed the front gate!" one of the guards said._

 _"What!? did you see that Alice user!?" Persona being shocked._

 _"No, but we saw the arrows with red flames being shot in the gate and it disappeared leaving the Gate in pieces" The other guard said._

 _"Okay, fix that, I have something to discuss here" Persona put the telephone down._

 _End._

* * *

Meeting with the principals:

"We need to investigate and discuss about the what you call Alice flames that are part of the Rainbow Flames," Persona said,

"Rainbow flame.. wait I just heard the mention of red flames on the telephone," HSP said,

"A unique Alice that can even beat our Alices, its just like the other alice, but the only difference is that, 'they don't decrease, they're unlimited, they don't shorten life spans and it doesn't kill the user itself for using it too much," PSP said,

 **'Kufufufufu.. the flames are not Alices, I'll leave this room for a while'** Someone thought while hiding itself as a pineapple statue in the room, then dissapeared.

* * *

The someone was walking near the hallways and he bumped into a certain person.

"What the hell is this Pineapple statue," The raven kid picked up the statue.

 **'Kufufufufu.. That Illusion, I can see through it, he looked like a girl though, I'll knock him out for a bit, and disguise as him!'** The Pineapple statue thought, knocking out the kid.

' **Kufufufufu... its so easy infilterating this school**

 _Flashback:_

 _While Gokudera was destroying the Gate, He diguised himself as a Statue, in the box, then he was picked up by someone and brought into the Principal's Office, then he was placed beside the throphys and Plant Decors._

 ** _'Kufufufufuuu, this school is really large,' the pineapple statue thought._**

 _"Okay, fix that while I have something to discuss here," Persona said to the phone and put it down._

 _"PSP, ESP, HSP, I have a news to discuss with you," Persona said._

 ** _'I wonder what are they gonna discuss..'_**

 _End._

 **'I guess I have to find the lightning brat here though,'** He said, illusioning himself as the kid.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Hey surbo- I mean senpai, what are missions for?" Lambo asked.

 **'Did he just said surbonate a second ago!?'** Nobara thought, "Missions are only done in this class, It means like your gonna do Investigations, fighting, stealing and etc."

"Ehhh, so what mission are we gonna do now, and where is Kuro neko?" Lambo looked at his back, not seeing the Kuro neko who were illusioned by Flan into a girl.

"He went outside," Nobara said.

"Varia senpai, how did you do that?" The three year old said.

"Secret, and its illusion tho," Flan said to the youngest member of the dangerous ability class.

"I somehow feel a presence around here," Lambo said.

"I think its Pineapple Fairy san!" Flan looked around happily.

 **'Who the hell is Pineapple Fairy?!'** They thought.

 **'Pineapple Fairy? I think that was...'** Lambo thought.

They heard foot steps, then walked into the room to see Natsume boy again, **'Didn't the illusion last for an hour!?'** Everyone thought, except Flan and Lambo.

 **'Crap, its him!'** Lambo thought.

"Ah Pineapple Fairy san!" Flan smiled happily while seeing through the Illusion he did.

"Hey! don't call nii chan a Pineapple fairy!" Youichi said.

"You're in big trouble, master!" Hayate sweatdropped.

 **'Something is suspicious around Hyuga kun,'** Tsubasa thought.

 **'Varia kun, I feel sorry for you there,'** Nobara thought.

"Kufufufufu... at last, I have found you Lightning brat.. and speaking of what, my diciple is also here," Fake Natsume said.

"Pineapple Fairy! play with me!" Flan walken near the fake.

"Hey, I, Lambo sama command you to remove your Illusion!" Lambo stood up with hostility.

"No."

"Do it!"

"No,"

"Do it Pineapple!"

"No,"

"I'll call Tsuna nii if you don't remove that!"

"Kufufufufuuu, fine Lightning brat..." Fake Natsume removed its Illusion and back to its real image, A heterochromatic pineapple head, Mukuro!.

"Yay, I know its you! Pineapple fairy senpai! where did you came from? under the sea?!" Flan said innocently while he walked near him,

Mukuro fierced the trident into Flan's frog hat, "Dont call me Pineapple fairy, you Leche Flan!"

"Itai, pineapple senpai"

Everyone were shocked at what happened and readied their attack and defense except for the two.

"Kufufufufuu, I'm not here to harm you, if I have now, I'll be thrown back into the Vindice again," Mukuro sweatdropped at the Dangerous Ability Class students.

"Ne ne, do you want to meet Inchou?" Lambo whispered to him.

"Who is Inchou?" Mukuro looked at Lambo.

"He uses Illusion as well, and... gyahahahah" Lambi whispered and laughed at Mukuro because something is stuck at his Trident.

"Kufufufufuuu, What are you laughing at? do you want to die first?" Mukuro removed the banana skin out of the Trident and aimed it to Lambo,

"Gaaaaaah, _please forgive me! don't kill me just please-_!" Lambo continued apologising in Italian.

 **'That Language, its Italian!'** three of the students inside the class thought.

" _I forgive you since your an annoying brat,_ I guess its time for me to go, kufufufufu.." Mukuro suddenly dissapeard after being engulped by the mist flames, for the others, light purple smoke.

"Where did he go!?" one of the students said.

"Should we report this to the teachers?" another student said.

"If we tell Persona sensei now, we might be in big trouble!" Tsubasa said.

"You guys know that Persona is cruel right?" Hayate said.

"I wanted them to be my servants, but I, Lambo sama thinks they're cruel," Lambo said quietly, just only Flan to hear.

"You don't need them to be servants, cow head," Flan said to Lambo.

"Hey there is something written on the chalkboard!" Someone said.

On the board, "No missions for today -Persona" 

"Very suspicious! everyday we have missions, what the fuck really happened!?" Hayate said loudly.

"Hey, no colorful vocabulary!" Nobara shouted at him.

"Varia sama! I want to be friends with you!" Hayate said with sparkling eyes.

"Sure, call me Flan anyway, wind boy" Flan said as he didn't like being called Varia since that isn't his last name in actual.

"Hai! Flan sama!"

"Hey hey Leche Flan are you sure about that?" Lambo said quietly to Flan.

"Yeah, Cow head and don't call me Leche Flan!"

And so Flan made a new friend in this school along with Lambo.

* * *

-Time skip-

They walked out of the Hallway, not noticing the fainted Natsume on the side.

After they go outside, lost in the area full of trees with a stone path.

Lambo looked up.

"I didn't notice its already night, Leche Flan," Lambo yawned while walking.

"I heard this is a boarding school, where is the dorms? Cow head," Flan asked him.

"Like I know where, and Leche Flan, lets friendly spar for a bit until we see someone pass by!" Lambo challenged him.

"Hai, Hai Cow head brat." Flan readied his weapons, While Lambo wore the Vongola Gear.

They started sparring and certain someone walked near them and said, "Stop fighting Bovino kun!"

Both of them smiled, hiding their weapons, "Yay! someone is here to guide us to the dorms!" Lambo and Flan cheered happily,

Inchou sweatdropped, "Why are you guys fighting, the trees are cutted up and who are you? a new student?"

The two looked around to see that the Trees, and some bushes were destroyed, **'We're in big trouble!'** The two thought, "We're just having a friendly spar," Lambo said sheepishly.

"Im Varia Flan, megane, what is your name anyway?" Flan asked.

 **'At last! this person didn't call me Inchou!'** He thought and cried comically, "Im Tobita Yuu, yoroshiku!"

"Hai hai, Megane kun," Flan said

"Follow me to the Dorms, you two might get lost!" Inchou said while walking to that place, **'He called me Megane instead of Inchou,'**

"Hai," the two said.

"I heard Tsuna nii that he brought my baggage there, I wonder what is inside, since he is the one who arranged it," Lambo said while walking and looking around.

"Cow head brat, I'm sure only clothes are in there," Flan used an Illusion to create something.

"HIEEEE! WHAT IS THAT!?" Lambo and Inchou screamed not noticing they've copied Tsuna's signature scream.

"Its my pet, giant spider," Flan said, smirking while riding it, "Seat on them as well, Megane kun, Cow head brat,"

"Hai!"

* * *

 **Sorry for a bit OOC Flan**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Sorry for late story, short, OOCness of the characters and for now I'll be updating it weekly.**

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Im Varia Flan, megane, what is your name anyway?" Flan asked._

 _ **'At last! this person didn't call me Inchou!'** He thought and cried comically, "Im Tobita Yuu, yoroshiku!"_

 _"Hai hai, Megane kun," Flan said_

 _"Follow me to the Dorms, you two might get lost!" Inchou said while walking to that place, **'He called me Megane instead of Inchou,'**_

 _"Hai," the two said._

 _"I heard Tsuna nii that he brought my baggage there, I wonder what is inside, since he is the one who arranged it," Lambo said while walking and looking around._

 _"Cow head brat, I'm sure only clothes are in there," Flan used an Illusion to create something._

 _"HIEEEE! WHAT IS THAT!?" Lambo and Inchou screamed not noticing they've copied Tsuna's signature scream._

 _"Its my pet, giant spider," Flan said, smirking while riding it, "Seat on them as well, Megane kun, Cow head brat,"_

 _"Hai!"_

* * *

They rode the giant spider and so, they arrived at the Dormitory.

"Here's the Dorms," Inchou said, jumped away from the spider, and entered as the two followed him,

"Sooo big!" The two said.

"Ne ne, Inchou, you use Illusion right?" Lambo said,

"Y-yeah.. but I can't materialize it, only minds," Inchou said worriedly.

"Megane, wanna see this?" Flan said, Illusioning his own favorite frog,

"HIEE!," the two shouted.

The robot housekeeper came in front of them, "Hello, you two might be new students."

"Hai!" Flan and Lambo said.

"The teacher also said, you both are three stars," The robot said.

"Three stars?" Lambo said.

"Yeah, In this school, people has a rank," Inchou said, then brought a sign with Star ranking list.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

 **"Special star"**

 **"Three star"**

 **"Two star"**

 **"One star"**

 **"No star"**

""""""""""""""""""""""

"This are the ranks based on a person's Behavior, Grades and their alice abilities!" Inchou said,

"Stars? I didn't know there are such star rankings," Flan said.

"Yeah and I'll start from the No star first,"

Inchou continued,

"No stars have low benefits and more chores, also run down facilities, Very low allowance, less food, this were given to the Preschool students under 6, and some are in Elementary already, the Example was Mikan, though she's already a One star," Inchou explained.

"How did the Mikan got a No star?" Flan said,

"No star is so cruel," Lambo murmured.

"Basically, Mikan got No star due to Sumire and the others, bullying her, in front of our Math teacher, who gave Mikan a No star for doing trouble that's not even her fault," Inchou said,

 **'I'll electrocute that teacher and ugly dog later,'** Lambo thought angrily, and someone read his mind from somewhere in the dorms,

"The next one is One star, One star has a bit better facilities, low allowance, decent food, and a bit less but still has chores," Inchou said moving the sign page.

"I prefer no chores," Flan said,

"Me too," Lambo said,

"Next is the Two star, Two star has better facilities, normal allowance, normal food, less chores and a normal room," Inchou explained, moving another sign page.

"I noticed that ugly dog has two stars," Lambo said,

"What about our star rank Megane," Flan said,

"Aah... The next is Three star, Three star has more better facilities, Higher Allowance, Four star foods, and to add a thing, No chores!" Inchou explained it happily.

"We're safe!" Lambo and Flan said,

"Also Me and Hotaru are three stars," Inchou said,

"Wait! what about the Special star!?" Lambo said, loudly.

"Special star is above all, No chores, large facilities, 5 star foods, Max Allowance as well," Inchou explained.

"I wan't to be a Special star!" Lambo happily said,

"Hai hai," Flan smiled for one second.

"It would be the best if you won't become a special star," a raven haired kid, said while passing by them,

"What!? Kuro neko!?" Lambo angrily protests,

"The perfect example of the Special star person is Hyuuga kun," Inchou said,

"EEEHH!?" The two shouted,

Then the robot walked to them, "I will bring you two to your room,

"Bye bye Bovino san, Va- Flan san!" Inchou gone back to somewhere,

* * *

The robot said something when they were daydreaming(at night xD), then they snapped out of it and heard something a bit.

"So the robot said that we're roommates?" Lambo asked while they're led to the 3 star rooms by a robot.

"It seems so, there is no room available in this star so I ended up being room mates with you," Flan said while examining the robot.

When they enter their room, Flan looked at shock to see that the room was already fixed.

"I never knew rooms are being cleaned, unlike back in the mansion, so messy to the point that I wanted to borrow mohawk gay a cosplay costume of a tutu for fake prince senpai," Fran looked with glows.

Lambo sweatdropped, "Hey isn't this my baggage!?" Lambo ran to his baggage to scan the inside.

Flan stared around at his new bed,

"GYAAAH!"

Lambo shouted while looking at a pack of an expensive cigarettes, yeah cigarettes.

"What's that Cow brat?" Flan looked at the golden box of expensive cigarettes,

"Its Bakadera's Cigarettes!" Lambo sweated in bullets and looked around the cigarettes.

"I even wonder how that thing got into your baggage," Flan searched stuff in Lambo's baggage.

"Did you find something weird?"

"I found another 2 suspicious item!"

"What is it?"

"A... what was it again?"

"AHHH that's!?" Lambo took the item, "Its my 3ds! and my phone!"

Flan sweatdropped, "How come Sawada packed you with Cigarettes, a phone, and a game console" Fran resumed to scan something.

"Cow brat, come here!"

"What? Apple head?"

"Don't call me Apple head, look there's a torn paper here,"

"Yare yare, let me see!" Lambo looked at the paper, it says

 **"Ingredients for Akazu: blablabla...blablabla...vinegar."**

"Somehow I feel something weird about the paper..." Flan sweatdropped.

"Yeah, me too..." Lambo sweatdropped as well.

"knock, knock," From the door.

"I wonder who's that.." Flan looked at his back towards the door.

"Who knows.." Lambo looked at the paper.

"Who will open the door?" Flan said,

"You,"

"No, you,"

"Yadda!, you!"

"Just open it!"

"Yadda, Yadda!"

"Hai hai, cow brat,"

Flan opened the door to see Mikan and Hotaru,

"Sorry for intruding!, who are you? did i get the room wrong!?" Mikan looked shock at Flan,

"I want to examine the 10 year bazooka," Hotaru said.

"Oi, Cow brat, I think they're your friends!" Flan shouted at Lambo, who was mysteriously creating something.

"Ah, Hi Mikan chan, eeto.. Imai san!" Lambo greeted and looked on both of them.

"Bovino cow, I didn't know you're a Three star, also that frog," Hotaru said looking at Flan,

"What!? machine freak," Flan created another illusion,

"EEEK!?" Mikan stared at the small illusioned frog.

"Hey, what is your name!?" Hotaru asked, looking at Flan,

"Varia Flan, Illusion alice user desu"

"Illusion? I thought Illusion can only manipulate your mind but it seems like you can materialize one too," Mikan looked at Flan.

"There are two types of Illusion alice eh?" Hotaru wrote something at her notebook.

"I think in this time, we should both sleep by now," Lambo said,

 **'Suspicious, Cow brat doesn't say stuff like that.."** Flan thought.

"Well then, we'll be leaving now, Bye Lambo san!" Mikan walked and Hotaru closed the door,

"Oi, what are you doing there?" Flan said, looking at the vials, test tubes and some lab rats that Lambo got from nowhere.

"I'm testing this Akazu," Lambo said evilly, "To ugly dog!,"

"Uhh fine, Cow brat, I'm going to sleep now" Flan said.

* * *

-Somewhere-

"Thank you for the information," A certain someone said,

"My pleasure, P****** sama/Boss," One of the followers said.

"Go back to work," Their boss said,

The followers gone back to work and their boss was sitting at the couch,

"This Rainbow Flame alices, are hard to find than I thought," The boss murmured.

* * *

 _Next Chapter spoilers:_

 _"Yare yare, who messaged me," Lambo looked at his phone,_

 _"Lambo, Tsuna nii proposed to Kyoko nii! and Kyoko nii accepted it! and they..."_

 _Lambo read it and scrolled down,_

 _"Kissed, I pictured it and I heard after three months, there is a marriage! -Ipin"_

 _"Eh... EHHHHH!?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very sorry for the late chapter, (because of me being grounded for some reason) And I'm very sorry for a short one, I'll make it more longer next time (I didn't like discontinuing my own stories )**

 _Last chapter:_

 _"Thank you for the information," A certain someone said,_

 _"My pleasure, Persona sama/Boss," One of the followers said._

 _"Go back to work," Their boss said,_

 _The followers gone back to work and their boss was sitting at the couch,_

 _"This Rainbow Flame alices, are hard to find than I thought," The boss murmured._

~~~0~~~

Continuing the speech of the boss,

 _Flashback:_

 _On the meeting in the principal's office for Lambo,_

 _"I heard you're the Vongola boss," PSP said,_

 _"We officially thank you for our supplying uniforms, shops and more" HSP said,_

 _"So what makes you go meeting with us?" The ESP asked._

 _"About Lambo," Tsuna answered then his eyes flashed sunset orange._

 _Persona was watching them talking, staring at his eyes._

 _"Ohhh, i've heard about the kid, he's already in the class though," PSP said,_

 _"It seems like you're an Alice," HSP said._

 _"Im not an alice and may I ask?," Tsuna asked._

 _"Yeah," the three nodded._ _"Can he stay here for only 3 months?" Tsuna said, secretly smirking._

 _"Sorry but.. our policy here is that when a student enrolls here, he/she can't leave this school unless he/she loses her alice," One of the principals said._

 _"I heard that you people use children to perform dangerous tasks, you guys are so cruel to lock students in this academy that they almost forgot that they have parents and such," Tsuna said bitterly in honesty,_

 _HSP flinched, PSP felt sad for hearing what are they doing to their students, ESP didn't show any emotion as he was the most cruel principal out of the three, Persona stared at Tsuna, in dismay._

 _"Now can my Little brother stay here only for three months?" Tsuna smirked evilly inside while smiling sadisticly in outside, **"Lambo is not even an Alice."**_

 _The three principals nodded in agreement,_ _ **'How can that kid control them!?'** Persona thought._

 _"Also, put Lambo in the Dangerous class, his lightning are very strong that he destroyed the whole mansion in less than a minute and can you put Lambo's star rank into three star?, Lambo didn't want too much poorness at his room in the dorms," Tsuna smilingly said,_

 _ **'Bovino destroyed the whole mansion in just a minute!?!'** The principals thought, "Sure, we will put him in the three star rank," ESP snapped out of the thought and said this._

 _"Arigatou~, now if you excuse me, I'll go tour the academy," Tsuna said as he stood up and walked to the door and then suddenly,_

 _"WAIT! what is your age, you seem so young to be a boss of the whole company!," the ESP said,_

 _"I'm uhh.. err., 19, but I already graduated," Tsuna sweat dropped, **'Graduated? he seems to be smart and ...** **He's still in teens in other countries,'** The principals thought._

 _"May I leave now?" Tsuna asked,_ _"Yes," one of the principals said,_

 _ **'I can't tell whether he's an Alice or what, but it seems like he's a part of the Arcobaleno Fiamma Alice,' **Persona thought as he watched the brunette leave the room._

 _End of the Flashback._

"Now let's investigate outside the Academy."

~~~0~~~

At the Dormitory

Lambo was working on a weird chemistry table, until...

"Ahoushi! Ahoushi! Ahoushi!" a weird ringtone rang in his phone,

"WTF!?!, that bakadera changed my ringtone again," Lambo turned on his phone to see a message from Ipin,

"Yare yare, why did she message me, let me see..."

"Lambo, Tsuna nii proposed to Kyoko nii! and Kyoko nii accepted it! and they..."

Lambo read it and scrolled down,

"Kissed, I pictured it and I heard after three months, there is a marriage! -Ipin"

"Eh..EHHHHHHH!?!?" Lambo banged the desk until a cigarette stick from the box owned by Gokudera fell on one of the vials of Lambo's experiment to punish Sumire.

BOOOOM!

It exploded, the windows broken, Lambo's face was black, the desk and experiment were destroyed but one vial was intact from the explosion, everyone in the dorms opened their lights from every rooms and they panicked, believing its from an enemy.

Flan woke up, looking at Lambo, sweatdropping,

The Robot immediately entered the room of Lambo and Flan, and see nothing, maybe Flan Illusioned it.

The Robot didn't see something wrong, due to the illusion so it left, Lambo was thanking Flan for illusioning it.

And to think that Flan already has Lambo's phone looking at the pictures sent by Ipin.

"O-oi," Lambo sweatdropped.

"Pineapple fairy will be happy to see this!" Flan said as he returned the phone to Lambo and gone back to sleep and Lambo go to his bed and stare at the Vial and the Picture that will surely blackmail his Tsuna nii.

~~~0~~~

Next day, Morning.

Alarm clock rang,

"Gyaaah, I fell asleep!" Lambo woke up from the bed, still holding the Vial.

Lambo looked around the room, Flan and Flan's school bag was not found,

"Frog head left me alone! now im late!," Lambo took a short bath, fixed his uniform, placed the vial in his school bag, ran outside of his dorm room, then going out of the building until he bumped into someone,

"Oi, brat, watch where you going," Natsume angrily said,

"Go-Gomen nasai! Kuro neko!" Lambo ran away,

While Lambo was rushing to his school, a certain albino haired guy sitting in the roof of the Elem campus eating some marshmallows and holding a phone,

"This school is really a mystery even in parallel worlds eh, ne Tsunayoshi kun?" Byakuran viewed the whole area,

"Yeah," Tsuna said on the phone.

"I shall go explore this place, bye bye~ Tsunayoshi kun!" Byakuran hang up the phone,

 **End of the Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late, (I guess ill be updating this 3-4 times a month, I didn't like updating it monthly or yearly, I hate being a cruel writer)** and I guess this is short ;_;.

 _Flashback:_

 _While Lambo was rushing to his school, a certain albino haired guy sitting in the roof of the Elem campus eating some marshmallows and holding a phone,_

 _"This school is really a mystery even in parallel worlds eh, ne Tsunayoshi kun?" Byakuran viewed the whole area,_

 _"Yeah," Tsuna said on the phone._

 _"I shall go explore this place, bye bye~ Tsunayoshi kun!" Byakuran hang up the phone,_

 _Flashback end._

~~~0~~~

Lambo reached to his first class, the great thing was, the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Good morning Bovino san!" Inchou said,

"Good morning megane! where's frog?" Lambo asked,

"I haven't seen him, wait, where did Mikan chan go?" Inchou replied,

"I don't know, maybe late," Lambo answered,

"Hey stupid cow, why are you a three star?" Sumire said,

"Do you care? ugly dog? gyahahahahah!" Lambo laughed,

"Koko! read his mind!" Sumire commanded,

"He thought I will bite you to death" Koko said,

 **'Since when did I thought that, oh maybe a while ago,'** Lambo thought,

"Since when did I thought that, oh maybe a while ago," Koko repeated what Lambo thought.

"HEY STOP READING MY MIND, YOU'RE LIKE REBORN!" Lambo shouted,

Somewhere, that someone sneezed.

 **'Gotta keep calm...'** Lambo thought,

"Gotta keep calm..."Koko repeated again,

"YAMETE!" Lambo shouted,

"Hahahahaha... Stupid cow give up already," Sumire threatened,

 **'On what?,'** Lambo thought, "Only Ahodera will call me that!"

A teacher entered the room, It was Jinno sensei with someone,

"Please sit, we have a new student here," Jinno sensei said, "Please Introduce yourself,"

"Hello, Im Varia Flan, call me Fran, I use Illusion Alice," Flan said,

Whispers were heard,

"Hey, another illusionist,"

"Inchou has a rival"

"Look he's also a three star"

"He's kinda cute but weird"

"tch, that brat again.."

"Another person heh?"

"I'll bring his star rank down"

"Isn't he the one I met that evening?"

"Flan san!"

"Quiet!" Jinno scolded them, "Flan, go seat beside Sumire,"

 _"Flan! Flan! you're in danger! damee! you'll get bullied!"_ Lambo whispered,

 _"I love torturing tiara prince senpai, so I'll pass it on someone right now,"_ Flan silently told Lambo.

 **'Weird as ever, gyahahahaha"** Lambo thought happily.

"Oi, frog, you're weird," Sumire said smirking,

"Who cares anyway," Flan backfired it.

 **'He's...'** Sumire thought angrily, "Er.."

Time skip for 5 minutes of mouthing eachother,

Jinno wrote 100 divided by 5 plus 10=?, "Answer this, Sakura san,", Jinno sensei said as Mikan woke up hastily to stand up and answer it,

Mikan wrote 30 on the blank area,

The bell rang, so there's the next class coming.

And so the it started with this,

-Japanese class-

"Translate 'Who are you' to Japanese" The teacher said,

"Gyahahahahaha, I don't know," Lambo silently said, sweat dropping. Lambo threw something unknownly on one of his classmate's seat,

"What is this pink grenade?" One of his classmates said, "Wait.., That isn't a toy! run!" another of his classmates said.

The desk exploded and so, Lambo got scolded for bringing a grenade and stood up outside the room for the whole Japanese class.

-Science class-

Lambo, Natsume and Flan were partners in this Experiment.

Lambo brought out his weird looking Vial and dropped a bit into the test tube and a weird reaction happened, purple bubbles, red liquid, Natsume looked weirdly at the test tube, Flan was holding Gokudera's Cigarettes in an illusion of a snack called Pocky, then the teacher walked near them looking at the weird liquid,

"What kind of liquid did you three do this time?" The Science teacher said,

"Uhhh, a Potion of Energy!" Lambo said as the one of their group sweat dropped and the other one was silent.

Flan added a bit of Gokudera's Cigarette into the Test tube and the color changed to Gray with red bubbles,

"Frog brat, try it on someone," Natsume stared at the Test tube purplely.

"First test subject, Ruka Nogi," Flan said, **'Hey, not my best friend!'** Natsume thought.

"Ruka! try this!" Lambo gave the small glass of their experiment.

"EH!?, s-sure" Ruka drank it and suddenly, he didn't faint and the rabbit he's holding walked away, then Ruka tried to pheromone it but it didn't work, Ruka didn't feel any of his Alice with him, and so Lambo started the stop watch to see how long its effects.

Few minutes later...

"10 minutes duration," Flan said looking at Ruka where his rabbit came back to him.

"I missed you!" Ruka cried in a comical way,

"-Rabbit language- Me too!" the rabbit said,

"I think Ruka is overeacting," Hotaru said,

"Hahaha.. yeah.." Mikan stopped laughing when she noticed the camera held by her best friend.

"This is my first time to see an experiment that can temporarily remove your alice for 10 minutes," The Science teacher said,

"I think Cow brat has another alice," Natsume looked at Lambo, who was proud of his own work.

"What is the ingredients of it anyway?" Fran said to Lambo,

"The Akazu, Ahodera's Cigarettes and some of the ingredients I found here," Lambo answered.

-Break time-

"Hey, Cow, did you notice something about that kuro neko?" Flan asked,

"No, but I noticed him staring at Mikan when we're in the science class," Lambo replied,

"I think Natsume has a crush on her," that someone said.

"Yeah," Lambo said,

 _"Hey, hey,"_ Flan sweatdropped.

10 seconds had passed,

"GAAH!" Lambo looked at Hotaru in surprise,

 **'Hahahahaha...'** Flan laughed in his head.

"Bovino, can you lend me your TY Bazooka?" Hotaru said,

"Why?" Lambo asked,

"I'll check if its made by a person who had the same Alice as mine," Hotaru replied.

"No! this is the gift i received from my boss back in my Bovino Famiglia!" Lambo panicked,

"Oi, don't say the word Famiglia," Flan hastily said.

"AH gomen gomen, frog," Lambo stopped when he looked at Hotaru, who was wondering what does Famiglia means.

"Famiglia.. Famiglia.., isn't that an Italian word for Family? but there's also another meaning of it, MAFIA FAMIGLIA!?" Hotaru almost shouted the Mafia but Flan covered her mouth,

"Don't say a thing about Mafia, please," Flan treatened nicely,

"Ahh... Ah..." Lambo sweatdropped.

"Its your fauld Cow head, you blurted your own Famiglia," Flan sweat dropped.

"Please don't tell anyone about it," Lambo begged to Hotaru,

"Fine fine, but let me borrow your Bazooka for a while," Hotaru agreed,

"Fine, Here!," Lambo took out his TY Bazooka and gave it to Hotaru.

Hotaru Inspected it and checked,

"It was made by a person with a Mechanical Alice," Hotaru said,

Then someone was peeking through the window, it was a guy with an Albino hair.

 **END**


End file.
